Uma louca história de poções de amor
by Csmirk
Summary: O que você faria ao descobrir que sua linda mulher está sob efeito de uma poção do amor? Bill irá fazer de tudo para descobrir quem foi. Femslash leve.


_**Disclaimer: Nenhum personagem me pertence.**_

_**Femslash, mas não vai ocorrer cenas fortes... T* Just to be save. **_

- Então Bill, o que você queria dizer que não podia nem esperar o jantar?

- Olha, eu não sei realmente como começar.

- O que é?

- Preciso que fale com Hermione, diga a ela que Fleur me contou tudo.

- Contou o que?

- É uma brincadeira muito sem graça. Ainda mais para Hermione.

- Do que você está falando?

- Hermione... Ela fez uma poção do amor... para Fleur.

- O que?

- Sua mulher enfeitiçou minha Fleur.

- Hahahahah. Isso é sério? Hahahah.

- Acha que eu brincaria com algo assim?

- Como tem certeza disso?

- Fleur me contou.

- Isso você já disse. Mas como você sabe que foi a Mione. Ela por acaso ofereceu algum biscoito ou uma bebida para ela?

- Todos nós sabemos o quanto Hermione é inteligente. Ela não faria algo tão óbvio.

- Então como sabe que ela fez alguma coisa?

- Desde o último almoço que tivemos aqui, em que Hermione e Fleur tiveram aquela discussão, Fleur afirmou que todas as noites sonha com ela, e que quando ouve o nome dela sente... sente borboletas no estômago...

- Borboletas?

- Sim, borboletas.

- Hahah. Isso mais parece uma descrição de algum romance.

- Estou falando sério.

- Mesmo assim, ainda não acredito que Hermione seja capaz de algo assim.

- Eu também não acreditava, mas na última semana tive certeza disso.

- Como?

- Nós estávamos dormindo e Fleur começou a chamar por Hermione. Eu cheguei a acordar quando ela começou a gritar por ela.

- Gritar?

- Sim. Gritar. Estava toda suada e...

- E...?

- Oras, não é da sua conta. Só peça para ela desfazer o que fez.

- Sinceramente se me dissessem que teria sido George a fazer isso, eu acreditaria bem mais.

- George? Eu não tinha pensado nisso antes.

- Ultimamente ele tem aprontado muitas.

- Se for mesmo ele eu quebro inteiro aquele filho d...

- É a nossa mãe também.

- Verdade.

- Mas se foi ele, não se preocupe. Provavelmente estaria testando uma nova poção de amor ou algo assim.

- Não me preocupar? Você não se incomodaria se de repente Hermione estivesse apaixonada por... por Ginny?

- Urgh, sim, me incomodaria e muito.

- È bem assim que eu me sinto.

- Entendi. Se quiser ajudar, sabe, para bater... Pode contar comigo.

.xXx.

- Eu sei que você não fez, mas eu prometi ao meu irmão que iria perguntar. Mas se você fez também eu vou entender.

- O que é?

- Não se preocupe, eu sei que você não faria isso.

- Ron!

- Mas eu não vou julgar se você fez.

- Fiz o que? Ronald Weasley, diga de uma vez!

- Você, por acaso, nesses últimos tempos, fez algum tipo de poção para alguém, unh, se apaixonar por você e deu a alguma pessoa, como, talvez, a Fleur por algum tipo de ressentimento pela briga que vocês tiveram?

- Anh?

- Sabe, fez ela meio que... se apaixonar por você?

- Você está mesmo me perguntando isso?

- Eu disse a Bill que não foi você, mas ele pediu para eu perguntar de qualquer maneira.

- Eu nunca faria algo assim.

- Foi o que eu disse a ele. Mas ele está muito preocupado.

- Como vocês sabem que alguém deu alguma poção para ela?

- Foi Bill que me contou. Disse que ela começou a ter alguns sonhos com você...

- Sonhos?

- Sim. E quando ouve seu nome sente borboletas no estômago.

- Borboletas?

- Foi o que eu disse.

- Se não fosse sério, seria engraçado. Fleur sentido algo por mim além de nojo? Com certeza é efeito de alguma poção. Eu e ela não gostamos uma da outra, sempre foi assim.

- Provavelmente é algum tipo de encantamento mesmo. Talvez tenha sido George, com mais uma das suas poções malucas.

- Sim, pode ser. Não. Foi ele, assim tudo se encaixa.

- Bom, já que esclarecemos que não foi você, vamos descendo para o jantar?

- Droga! Por que não me disse depois do jantar? Não sei agora como agir perto da Fleur!

- Não se preocupe, pelo menos eu não a vi lá por baixo. Provavelmente nem veio.

- Hum... Tudo bem.

.xXx.

- Por que você contou a ela? A última pessoa que poderia saber!

- Eu não disse nada a Hermione, conversarei com Ron. E pedi a ele para dizer a ela desfazer o feitiço. Mas já falei com ele e pelo menos agora sabemos que não foi ela.

- Merde. Merde. Nunca me senti tão humilhada em toda minha vida. Não deveria nem ter vindo para esse jantar!

- Não aconteceu nada...

- Não aconteceu nada? Quando ela me viu sentada na mesa, parecia que tinha visto Valdemort encarnado!

- Mas mesmo assim ela tentou ser educada.

- Sim, perguntou se eu estava bem e a única coisa que eu consegui fazer foi ficar vermelha e não conseguir dizer se quer uma palavra. Todos na mesa perceberam que tinha algo estranho comigo.

- Mas nem por isso você precisava se levantar da mesa daquela maneira.

- Eu não consegui me conter...

- Ei, não chore, por favor.

- Eu não estou chorando.

- Tudo bem, nós iremos resolver isso ainda hoje, eu já sei quem fez isso.

.xXx.

- Au. Por que tanta delicadeza? Jogar contra as paredes seu querido irmão e ainda apontar o punho para ele...

- Reverta o que fez.

- Do que está falando?

- Não se faça de idiota.

- Eu faço muitas marotices, se é que me entende.

- Da poção de amor que deu a Fleur.

- Eu não dei nenhuma poção a Fleur.

- Não minta! Procurou escolhar um casal que não tinha nenhuma relação, para ter certeza que a paixonite era causada pelo efeito da nova poção. Desgraçado. Isso já passou dos limites.

- Eu ainda não sei do que está falando. Além do mais, não renovo a formula de poções do amor a cerca de um ano. Estou trabalhando em algo mais importante agora.

- Co-como?

- Seja lá do que você quer me incriminar, essa, não fui eu.

- Então quem?

- Vamos com calma, por que não me explica primeiramente o que está acontecendo?

.xXx.

- Eu não entendo. Por que estamos indo a casa de Bill?

- Já te disse, para resolver de uma vez essa situação.

- Como assim?

- Parece que os únicos que podem ter dado a poção a Fleur é você ou o George, e vocês dois negam, então Bill pediu para irmos todos a casa dele hoje a noite.

- Ouviu o que você mesmo disse? Não tem sentido.

- Eu também não entendi muito bem, mas Bill está realmente me dando medo. Mas você não fez nada, então não temos nada o que temer.

- Sei que é meio infantil, mas desde que o rosto dele ficou com aquela cicatriz, eu tenho medo dele.

- Hahahah. Nada vai acontecer. Vamos?

- Vamos.

.xXx.

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso, Bill.

- Acame-se querida, hoje vamos resolver tudo. E então, se não foram vocês, quem poderia ser?

- Não acha melhor em vez de procurar culpados, encontrar soluções para o problema?

- O que quer dizer com isso Hermione?

- Eu sou muito boa com magias, e Geoge faz esse tipo de poções como ninguém. Poderíamos tentar criar um antídoto.

- É uma grande ideia.

- Sim. Mas primeiro temos que descobrir que tipo de poção é essa.

- Como farão isso? Eu não vou suportar mais tempo.

- Primeiro teremos que ver o grau dessa poção. E pelo que vejo por você, não é alta.

- Você diz isso por que não dorme com ela a noite.

- William!

- Uhn, certo, mas é disso que precisamos saber Fleur, até que ponto vai essa poção ou sejá lá o que for. Por isso terá que nos contar o que você sente quando está perto... perto de mim.

- Bill...

- Vamos lá, Fleur, você não quer se ver livre disso de uma vez para que poçamos voltar a nossa vida normal?

- Mas por que ela tem que estar aqui?

- Bom, você consegue discernir o sensato do não sensato, pelo menos não é uma poção forte mesmo. Pois, se fosse uma poção forte, você estaria provavelmente... enlouquecida com a minha presença.

- E eu não estou?

- Mione quer dizer que você está bem lúcida. Já que não tentou fazer ela gostar de você, ou até agarrar ela a força, ou ainda...

- George, já entendemos o que você quer dizer. Mas como querem saber até que ponto? Querem monitorar a nossa cama ou algo assim?

- A única coisa estranha que realmente aparece acontecer são esses sonhos...

- E as borboletas.

- Bill, eu não acredito que você contou isso a eles.

- Desculpe, pensei que iria ajudar saberem o que está acontecendo.

- Sim, e isso vai.

- Não se preocupe Bill, com certeza eu e George conseguiremos descobrir um antidoto.

- Obrigado pela ajuda.

- Sinto muito ter que estragar esse lindo momento. Mas precisamos descobrir algo e eu tenho algumas ideias.

- Por que eu não tenho bons pressentimentos sobre isso?

- Ron, cala boca. Não atrapalhe.

- Diga de uma vez sua ideia George.

- Tudo bem, faremos alguns testes.

- Testes? Que tipo de testes?

- Não se preocupe Fleur, serão coisas simples.

- Eu não gosto disso George.

- Vai dar tudo certo. Primeiro; Hermione segure a mão de Fleur.

- Eu não quero fazer isso.

- Fleur é apenas segurar a mão, você quer ajuda ou não?

- Eu não me importo, Fleur quanto mais rápido descobrirmos uma cura melhor, não acha?

- Tu-tudo bem.

- E então como se sente Fleur?

- Eu... Eu me sinto bem.

- Eu também me sinto bem quando seguro a mão de qualquer familiar. George, isso não prova nada.

- Calma Bill, apenas calma.

- Eu não gosto desse seu sorriso.

- Ron, já disse para ficar quieto.

- Só estou dizendo que... Esquece.

- Querido, tudo bem se quiser ir para casa, sei que isso deve estar sendo cansativo para você.

- Nem pensar Mione, não vou deixar George aprontar nenhuma para cima de você.

- Isso! Eu não gosto disso! De vê-los juntos.

- Quer dizer que sente ciúmes ao pensar em Hermione e Ron juntos?

- Não de verdade, é o efeito da poção... Não teria como eu, Fleur Delacuor, realmente sentir ciúmes de uma sabe-tudo com um bruxo aspirante a auror. Ainda mais quando eu tenho um homem incrível como marido.

- Hermione não perca a paciência. Logo, logo vamos para casa.

- Estou pedindo a Merlim por isso.

- Segundo; Um abraço agora.

- Eu não...

- Vamos rápido, eu sou apenas uma sabe-tudo, é impossível você ter qualquer ligação por mim. Rápido e assim podemos descobrir que droga de poção é essa.

- Eu... Eu não queria dizer isso.

- Sim, você queria. Eu não me importo. Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez.

- Como se sente agora Fleur?

- Fleur?

- Ela... Ela está chorando?

- Ron não quero mais repetir isso, cala a boca.

- Está tudo bem Fleur... Não se preocupe, nós apenas queremos te ajudar. Eu quero te ajudar.

- Oh, Mione, como você pode ser tão boa e ao mesmo tempo tão má?

- O que está dizendo?

- Não vê o quanto eu sofro?

- ...querida eu estou aqui, prometo que você logo voltará ao normal...

- Não consegue ver o quanto te quero?

- ... eu te amo, nós encontraremos juntos uma maneira de sair desse problema...

- Como o meu corpo pede para encontrar o seu?

- ...mas preciso que você seja forte, vamos superar mais essa...

- Não consigo mais suportar.

- ... como sempre superamos das outras vezes...

- Eu não posso mais suportar.

-... Fleur olhe para mim, diga algo, prove que você é mais forte que qualquer po-

- Hermione!

- Fleur!

- Eu não acredito que elas fizeram... isso.

- Cala a boca George!

- Desculpe Hermione, eu não deveria ter feito isso.

- Não, não deveria mesmo. Isso é o bastante, eu e Hermione vamos embora.

- É já está ficando um pouco tarde, acompanho vocês dois.

- Fleur isso foi efeito da poção, certo?

- Você acha que eu beijaria Hermione Granger-Weasley por minha própria vontade?

- Eu... Eu...

.xXx.

- George, por que me chamou aqui?

- Precisamos discutir o caso de Fleur.

- Eu acho que estou tendo que me envolver de mais nesse caso.

- Eu já descobri o que é.

- É serio? Isso é... ótimo. Então que poção é? Já li bastante sobre poções, mas nenhuma com essas características.

- Não acha isso estranho, Hermione Granger não conhecer uma simples poção do amor?

- Você quer ainda debochar, tudo bem, mas diga qual é.

- Não quero debochar de você, mas é que nós não pensamos na solução mais trivial de todas.

- Qual é a poção?

- Não existe poção alguma.

- O que?

- Isso mesmo, não existe poção.

- Você quer dizer que ela inventou tudo isso? Com que finalidade?

- Ela não inventou nada.

- Você quer dizer que ela, realmente, está... está.

- Sim.

- Isso é impossível.

- Na verdade, é a resposta mais plausível.

- Mas então por que tudo isso de repente?

- Provavelmente quando vocês brigaram, ela despertou alguns sentimentos que ela nem sabia que existia, e acabou sentindo eles através dos sonhos ou sei lá. E quando teve os sonhos com você procurou uma solução.

- Então, de acordo com você não existe nenhuma poção, mas ela acredita que sim?

- É isso aí. Poções do amor deixam a pessoa desde um babaca apaixonado a um escravo do amor. E ela, na verdade, mostra outros sentimentos referente a você. Como a raiva, e isso não acontece em nenhuma poção do amor.

- Se isso for mesmo verdade, qual será a solução?

- Aqui está.

- Um frasco? O que tem nele?

- O antídoto.

- o que?

- Sabe como curar uma falsa doença?

- Contando a verdade?

- Não. Com um falso antídoto.

- O que tem aí dentro?

- Não se preocupe, nada que venha a fazer mal.

- A sua ideia é dizer que encontrou o antídoto?

- Sim.

- Acha que ela perceberá que o remédio não surtiu efeito?

- Ela vai estar tão entusiasmada que encontramos o antídoto que provavelmente irá esquecer dessa paixonite súbita.

- E se ela não conseguir esquecer?

- Então isso prova que ela realmente está apaixonada por você.

- Acha que vai dar certo?

- Espero que sim. Mas... Quem sabe?

* * *

N.A.: Tentei fazer essa história apenas com falas, caso tenha lido, vai ter notado. Espero que não tenha ficado muito confuso.


End file.
